Joyeux anniversaire!
by Hasegawa-algue
Summary: "Cela promettait d'être grandiose. Royal même. Oui, cela allait être la plus belle fête jamais organisée ! " Petit OS sur un serviteur qui prend très à cœur l'anniversaire de son souverain.


Hello !

Voici un petit OS fait dans le cadre d'un jeu organisé par la super admin de la page facebook « Bibliothèque de fiction » : écrire un texte à partir d'un prompt donné par un autre participant.

Si le concept vous intéresse, cette page est vraiment chouette, souvent mise à jour avec des jeux, devinettes, propositions de prompts mais aussi présentation d'auteurs et elle poste régulièrement des fic, tous univers confondus (sauf Harry Potter). En plus l'administratrice est adorable ! 3

Prompt anonyme : Pendant un anniversaire : royal, épicène, mixte, prolifique, jouissif.

Cela promettait d'être grandiose. _Royal_ même. Oui, cela allait être la plus belle fête jamais organisée ! L'anniversaire d'Arthur se devait d'être mémorable, les vingt-cinq ans du futur roi représentaient un grand jour pour tout Camelot ! Merlin savait bien que Sa Majesté le Roi son père avait déjà organisé une belle cérémonie, un banquet où toute la noblesse conviée se pavanerait dans ses plus beaux atours, un grand bal qui ferait danser jusqu'au petit matin une foule _mixte_ et bigarrée, les grands de la cour dans la salle magnifiquement ornée comme les habitants de Camelot sur la place du château. Le prince avait appris à se faire craindre par les honorables pédants de la cour, respecter par les chevaliers et aimer par le peuple. Et pour être honnête, Merlin n'en était pas peu fier. Puisque, oui, il s'attribuait en toute bonne foi une large partie du mérite. Il avait travaillé si dur à l'éducation de son abruti de petit prince !

C'était pourquoi Arthur se montrait bien digne d'un anniversaire superbe. Merlin avait une imagination très _prolifique_ et concoctait un programme de toute beauté pour son maître (et surtout ami) depuis des semaines !

Au réveil d'Arthur, Merlin était déjà debout depuis des heures. Il s'était faufilé en cuisine et, chose incroyable, avait évité tous les coups de rouleau à pâtisserie de la cuisinière excédée par ses questions pressantes, jusqu'au moment de repartir victorieux avec son plateau garni. Le prince put ainsi, dès le réveil, savourer ses mets préférés alors que son valet s'activait joyeusement dans la chambre, ouvrant grand les volets de bois pour laisser entrer le jour aussi radieux que son humeur.

Appuyé sur un coude, le plateau posé près de lui sur les couvertures, Arthur regardait, sans vraiment saisir, son laquais d'habitude bien peu enthousiasme le matin, lui qui grappillait si précieusement des minutes de sommeil !, aujourd'hui tournoyer dans la chambre comme si Dame Joie en personne était sa cavalière. Et pourtant le prince n'avait pas encore décoché son premier sourire de la journée (ce que, Arthur le savait pertinemment, rendait toujours Merlin plus joyeux) ! Il haussa une épaule, encore un peu dans les brumes du sommeil avant de plonger le nez dans son lait chaud et ses sucreries favorites étalées sur le plateau. Il arrêta un petit gâteau à mi-chemin de sa bouche, faisant enfin lumière sur la situation. Merlin n'était pas d'humeur singulière (enfin pas plus que d'habitude)… Il était juste excité à l'idée de passer une journée dans l'euphorie de la fête ! (Et peut-être, potentiellement, Arthur reconnaîtrait que Merlin pouvait aussi être prodigieusement heureux pour lui, par l'abnégation (et l'affection ?) sans limite qu'il portait à son égard.) Le prince sourit en enfournant la gourmandise dans sa bouche. Sacré Merlin !

Sacré Arthur ! Toujours aussi lent au réveil, et surtout bougon !, incapable de retrouver sa bonne humeur planquée entre les oreillers. Néanmoins, grâce aux bons soins de son serviteur et à l'assiette de gâteaux spécialement préparée pour lui, il avait battu son record ! premier sourire à moins de quinze minutes après l'heure du réveil ! Merlin osait se l'avouer, il était un génie. Il connaissait Arthur sur le bout des doigts et savait en jouer. Leur relation était comme un mot _épicène_ : une seule graphie pour deux genres, une âme pour deux corps. Il avait trouvé ce terme, épicène, dans un des livres de Gaius et avait dû en demander la définition à celui-ci. Bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de l'avoir employé correctement, il trouvait que cela résumait assez bien l'idée qu'il se faisait de leur relation. Aussi différents qu'ils puissent être l'un de l'autre, ils se rejoignaient sur de nombreux points, ils se comprenaient, et ce malgré le caractère impossible de sa bourrique royale ! Ravi de l'air enjoué de son ami, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et récolta en récompense un franc éclat de rire, partagé dans la bonne humeur et la complicité.

Et pour toutes ces raisons, il se le promettait, ce jour dédié à Arthur serait _jouissif_ !

Merci de votre lecture!


End file.
